Suddenly
by Adinamya
Summary: Modern AU. Tom Branson is about to get marry, suddenly Sybil starts to feel insecure and doesn't think that marriage is the best idea. It's when she decides to face her true feelings about the soon to be husband. Love is about the details.


**Modern AU.** Tom Branson is about to get marry in Downton but suddenly, Sybil doesn't think is the best idea when she decide to face her true feelings about the soon-to-be husband, before is too late.

**Disclaimer:** This fic, specially this chapter is based in S10E02 "Get up, Stand up" of Grey's Anatomy and some lines based in the script of that chapter.

I just write this because I was in the mood of writing. This is supposed to be a one shot with the potential to have a couple of more chapters, that depends of my free time since I have already know how this story can be told, but it's most likely to be written in spanish since is my mother language.

As I said, english is not my mother language so and it's the first time I write a "long" chapter in english, so please be kind and if you wanna help me to improve, leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter 1. The rest is detail **

A strange feeling had been chasing Sybil all day but until that moment she had been failing to label that particular emotion.

She came back to reality when William finished his speech and raised his glass, those attending to the dinner in Downton, followed him and drank for the happiness of the soon to be married couple.

Sybil was the last to mimic William and almost emptied her glass in one deep drink.

The champagne did not help to calm her feelings.

She leave her glass on the table and looked towards Tom, their eyes met for a second, for a brief second and both could not help but smile wide open.

They weren't used to have rehearsal dinners but an improvised toast had begun thanks to Lord Grantham who summoned Tom's best friends that evening and dedicated a few words to the couple that tomorrow would unite their lives forever.

After her father, Anna, Carson and William have dedicated given some words to the couple. The only one that seemed uncomfortable was Mrs. Hughes and Sybil couldn't understand why.

Once again, Sybil felt a twinge in her stomach , she could't understand why she was so nervous.

"Are you fine?" Gwen asked who was sitting beside her.

Sybil lied and said everything was perfectly, Gwen looked at her curiously but did not asked more.

Matthew , who was sitting in front of Sybil, stood up, cleared his throat and took his glass.

The guests turned to pay attention to Matthew , Mary's eyes shine with pride as he looked at her husband.

"Tom Branson," Matthew said looking towards his friend and unable to avoid a mocking smile "in a million years I would have imagined you'd choose me to be your groomsman and to be honest, I don't know what you were thinking but I'm glad you make me such an honor..."

Tom smiled back at Matthew. Sybil thought of how weird was that those two were friends now given the initial circumstances, now they were almost best friends.

The words of his brother-in-law made Sybil remember the first time she had seen Tom. It was a saturday, in the library, five years ago, he came to Downton to meet her father and for some reason Sybil had entered the library. And how without noticing they ended up talking about feminism.

"...but what I found even more remarkable is that the both found love right here," Matthew continued and glanced at Mary, "Tom, I know you'd be happy next to the woman have chose you to be her husband and I wish her the best of lucks. Nobody but you deserve to be happy, because like you once told me, when people talk about true love, the rest is detail"

…_the rest is detail._

That words were the trigger.

That was the feeling that had been bothering Sybil all day.

Matthew raised his glass.

"So I ask you all to make a last toast, to the bride and groom… for Edna and Tom."

The guests raised their glasses, "Edna and Tom" they said like an eco.

Sybil looked at the couple.

Tom and Edna were sitting at the end of the table and they were holding hands , Edna looked very beautiful, not only because she was pretty but also because at that moment she was looking at Tom and beaming at him.

_The rest is detail…_

Suddenly, Sybil rose from her seat.

"Darling , I think speeches were enough for one night, we all are hungry," said Robert that was on the other end of the table

Sybil hesitate and was about to sit as directed by his father.

"Papa, let her speak" Mary said with firm voice and looked at her younger sister with encouragement.

_... The rest is detail._

Sybil opened her mouth but no sound came from her.

Tom gently let go Edna's hand and directed all his attention to Sybil.

"Are you okay Sybil?," Tom asked

It was now or never.

"No, I'm not right and I know is not the best time but ..." a knot formed in her throat

"Sybil , really we do not need another speech." Edna interrupted with a smile

Tom didn't seem to have listened Edna, he kept looking at Sybil with preoccupation.

She must speak now, before she lost him forever.

"I'm so sorry, I know is not the right time and maybe…it's too late... "- once she started talking the words were forming without effort, "I have something to say to you Tom."

She took a depth breathe, and finally said those three words that have been haunting her since forever.

"Tom , I love you"

The atmosphere was immediately filled with whispers and contained expressions but Sybil was not longer be aware of that. For the first time in months she felt she could breath, words give her freedom and the realization of her own true feelings.

Tom opened his mouth in surprise.

"I love you Tom," Sybil started to talk as fast as she could "I love you and I'm not afraid to said it out loud, not anymore. I'm completely head over heels for you, I always had. You once told me, when you love somebody you tell them because if they love you back the rest is detail, right?"

Sybil held her breath and looked at Tom with hope.

Tom took a depth breathe.

Sybil's body began to tremble, awaiting for a response.

For his response.

She heard Edna saying "How dare you?."

Tom got up from his seat.

Then, time stopped.


End file.
